


A Numbers Game

by eshtah



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshtah/pseuds/eshtah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem!fic about the power of three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Numbers Game

three  
three is so much better than two,  
though it’s really  
two and two and  
two  
and that last two –  
sometimes it’s as if it’s only two  
but she knows  
that while they are two,  
she has four  
and when she has four  
it’s really six  
six legs,  
six arms,  
six hands,  
six lips  
and three,  
it’s three backs  
and three necks  
and definitely three sighs,  
followed by three groans.

she likes the power of three  
because with three  
she feels safe.  
there's one at her back  
and one at her front  
and then there’s her,  
she’s one.  
and that makes three,  
again.

and three means  
that when one plus one equals  
zero  
there’s one left over  
where she can add herself again  
to make two.  
plus two.  
plus two.  
makes six,  
and though they try not to divide  
when they do it’s  
dividing by two  
which makes three again

and that’s what they are  
points and curves  
they’re odd  
and they’re prime  
and they’re quiet and unassuming  
but behind closed doors  
three is all  
three is all that matters  
because three means safety  
sanity  
sustenance.  
three is all that counts.


End file.
